You're our WHAT!
by DarkScytheQueen
Summary: Tired of the same old cliche' that characters of some anime somehow warp into our world and are found by someone usually a girl and all chaos breaks loose? Well here's something to put those kind of stories to shame!
1. Chapter 1

**If you read the story you'll know they aren't mine!**

'**Girl wakes up, girl tries to watch anime, and all of a sudden, anime characters fall out of the TV or computer or even out of the sky, girl tries to live with them or to get them home, then one of the characters falls in love with the girl.' Are you as tired of that cliché as I am? Well you're in luck! Here's the basic idea, with a complete 360 degree twist!**

_**NOTE**__**: Any sentences in Japanese that you may read in this fanfic are my really pathetic attempt at translating. I only get the words I need from an online dictionary and assemble them in a way that sounds right. So please don't flame me for that! **_

**

* * *

**"I'm bored…" 

"So am I…"

"Well, why don't you two get off your lazy butts and help me!"

Luffy and Usopp sat up from where they were lying on their backs on the deck of the '_Thousand Sunny_'looking up at the sky and glanced at Nami, who was trying to drag a very large sack of Mandarin oranges. "Franky's doing routine maintenance, Robin locked herself in her personal library, and Sanji is busy cooking!"

"What about Chopper?" Luffy asked, scratching his chin absently.

"Well, you don't see Chopper around here, now do you?"

"Umm…no…"

"Well then help me!"

They were about to grab the sack of oranges when suddenly the sky began dimmed to an ominous blackish grey hue.

"What the…?" Usopp started to say before the '_Thousand Sunny_' began to rock violently.

"What's going on?" Nami asked as she saw Franky, Robin, Sanji and Chopper race to the deck.

They all looked ahead of the ship. There were waves radiating from a single spot up ahead, the oncoming tides rocking the ship, threatening to capsize it.

"Is that a Sea King?" Robin asked frantically, as Usopp placed his goggles over his eyes. "No…it's not…it's much, _much_ worse…"

There was a pause as the point the waves came from began to sink lower than the normal sea level, the water curving threateningly, turning into a gigantic whirlpool.

"_**Maelstrom!**_"

Franky grabbed a nearby length of rope and tossed it to his crew. "To stations, all hands to stations!" **(1)**

Luffy glanced at Franky with a silly grin on his face. "What's that mean?"

Franky tossed a length of rope right at Luffy's face. "It means tie yourself to something and whatever you do, _don't leave the ship_!"

Chopper morphed into his hybrid form and tried to steer the ship away, but it was too late. The ship had sunk too far down the maelstrom, and was sucked into the vortex.

* * *

"Are you ready for the biggest duel you will ever have in your life, _mou hitori no boku_?" (Mou hitori mo boku: 'The Other Me')

"I am…_aibou_." (Aibou: 'Partner')

There they stood, the great Pharaoh Atemu and his present-day best friend, Yuugi Mutou, about to undertake in the greatest duel of their careers…should Yuugi win, he would fulfill what all of his adventures would accumulate to and finally have rest from the escapade…at the cost of never seeing Atemu again.

The two took one deep breath, and let it out, both staring at each other.

Out in the small audience watching the duel, Jonouchi shook his fists, anxious. "I still say it ain't fair!" He muttered loudly. "After all this Atemu's gonna die…_again_?"

To his side, his best friend Honda patted his shoulder. "That's the way Jou…no other option."

Behind them, a little way away from the group, Anzu held her breath, her hands clenched tightly in front of her face. "Why…why does it have to end like this…?" She asked herself. "Why does he have to go?"

"Because the course of history would be affected if he didn't."

She whirled around to see Seto leaning against a nearby pillar, his icy blue eyes staring at her. "Should he stay in this time, the course of history would be affected. The Ancient Egyptian Empire would crumble prematurely, and who knows what would've been done. Atemu has his own battles to wage in his own time…he can't neglect what fate would give him…even if he had a choice."

Anzu looked away from him and looked to the duel. 'Atemu-kun…' She thought. 'I wish you didn't have to go…but…I can't make you do anything…please…just don't forget me!'

Just then, the ground began to quake, and chunks of ceiling began to fall down.

"What's going on?" Mokuba yelped with a start, dodging a large slab of rock and running ho his brother.

Atemu saw what was happening, and whirled around to see the stone carving etched into the wall.

Little by little, cracks extended directly down the middle, leaving a perfect line cutting the carving in two.

"That thing's a door?" Marik exclaimed, taking cover under a fallen pillar.

When the cracks reached the bottom of the carving, the rumbling stopped.

"What was that all about…?" Jou asked as he was looking around to see everyone come into view from their hiding spots.

Then again, the ground began to rumble even more violently than before as the crack in the carving zipped along the floor and came to a stop at the foot of the only exit of the room – a stairwell.

In a flash, the floor began to move from a flat surface, gaining slope.

"The entire floor is a trapdoor!" Seto yelled out. "Everybody grab on!"

Even with their best efforts, the floor gave way too fast, and the smooth sides of the two flaps of the 'trapdoor' were too much.

Everyone in the hallway at the time fell, one by one, into the dark abyss of the hole that awaited them.

* * *

The ticking of the clock…

The scratching of the pencil against the rough paper…

Even the beat of his own heart…

…was telling him he was dead bored.

He looked up from his work, turned his large black swivel chair a complete one-eighty degrees to look out at the beautiful city landscape. The sky was already very dim, the moon the only light high in the sky. From the window, he looked at the clock over his door and shook his head when he saw the time.

"Ten fourty-five." He said, letting out a sigh as he went around his office picking up some documents and folders to bring home with him.

As he locked his office for the night, someone came running up to him.

"You're working late too?" he asked, tipping the hat he was wearing over to him.

"Yeah." The first man replied, pushing up his oval-rimmed glasses.

The second gave him a wide smile. "You still blocked, huh _Kazu_?"

'Kazu' nodded a little.

"Don't worry about it…" He patted 'Kazu' on the back. "I get blocked all the time!"

"Yeah, I remember…the longest time you've been blocked is around 30 seconds." 'Kazu' replied, laughing heartily, swiping the man's straw hat from his head.

"Hey!" He tried to grab it from Kazu's grasp, but he fell short.

"Come and get it, _Goro_!"

The two men laughed together, 'Kazu' handed 'Goro' back his straw hat.

As they walked, 'Goro' pointed to a lock of hair on Kazu's head. "You're brave, _Kazu-kun._"

"Why'd you say that?"

"No one I know would dye their hair."

'Kazu' pulled on the stray lock of golden yellow hair that was styled into a lightning bolt and smiled. "I thought it would help me get rid of the block…and it did…for a while."

"Hey, that's the same reason why I got this hat!"

Just then, a thud came from an empty office they passed by.

"What's that…?" Goro asked.

Then someone shouted out at the top of his lungs.

"_Gomu gomu no Fuusen!_"

The two looked at each other. "_Gomu Gomu no Fuusen_?" They asked.

After the yell, a 'plop' sound was heard like something heavy landed on a rubber cushion.

Six more plops later, eight voices, two of them female, were all asking each other 'Where are we?' in Japanese.

"You don't think…?" Goro asked.

Then, another thud was heard.

One of the voices in there seemed to gawk at something.

"_Omae-da dare da?_" (Who the hell are you?)

Then, a new voice, one that sounded deep, tough and stern, replied.

"_Kiisama de iriyou noujanai!_" (You don't need to know!) (**2)**

Several more thuds sounded off, and it sounded like it was a mini-war in the room.

The two couldn't take it anymore and thrust open the doors.

"_Nani…kore…_?" The two men asked at the same time. (What in the world…?)

One person from the left side and one person from the right walked up to the two men.

As the two came into the light from the hallway, the one on the left turned out to be Luffy and the one on the right Atemu.

"Who are you and where are we?" They both asked.

They looked to each other, and 'Goro' was the first to speak.

"_Boku wa…Oda Eiichiro._"

Luffy nodded and pointed at the hat on Eiichiro's head. "That's my hat."

While the two were talking, Atemu looked to 'Kazu' and asked in a stern voice. "_Omae no namae-wa?_" (Your name is…)

Kazu pushed up his glasses again, and straightened out his tie, which had the Millennium Symbol on it.

"_Takahashi Kazuki._"

* * *

**(1) I got this from Pirates of the Caribbean 3. **

**(2) Guess who?**

**Well there goes my try on the cliche'. Got any suggestions on anime I could put in? Open ears here! XP**

**DarkSytheQueen, over and out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT MINE!**

**I hope you guys can forgive the long absence, school's being rough with the tests they're dishing out, but then again, it's typhoon season, meaning sometimes classes are suspended, like now. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**"_Takahashi…Kazuki." _

That name echoed within Atemu's mind. As if he had heard that name before...perhaps an opponent he had before…no, it couldn't be.

And yet…

Why…

Why did a nagging feeling keep telling him that this man was important…a man that should not be crossed…?

He looked the man over. A foot or two taller than Atemu, pitch black hair with the exception of one stray blond lock that was similar to his own, gray suit and black leather shoes, the man seemed almost ordinary…

Almost…

Atemu almost missed it, but didn't. "What is that on your tie?" He asked sternly, demanding an answer to the Millennium Symbol embroidered on his tie.

Kazuki, who was in truth a brave man, looked at the Pharaoh straight in the eye and said calmly. "The Millennium Symbol."

Atemu was taken aback. "How do you know?"

Jou, Anzu and all the others were now looking him over with utmost suspicion, fearing another enemy for them to face.

Kazuki was, for some reason, enjoying their paranoia. He shrugged, gave a little smile and let out a breath.

"How couldn't I know? I was the one who made it."

Anger streaked across the Pharaoh's features. "Tell me the truth!" He half-shouted, taking one menacing step towards Kazuki.

The _manga-ka _didn't flinch, unlike many other men who have angered one of royalty.

"It is the truth. If you don't believe me, I'll show you something that might change your mind…"

He turned around on his heel, looked over his shoulder, and cocked his head to a certain direction.

Eiichiro, who was watching in silence, suddenly beamed with a smirk. "Man, I know that look on Kazu's face."

Luffy, who was next to him, looked up at the _Manga-ka_. "He a crewmate of yours?"

Eiichiro smiled even wider. "My best friend…"

* * *

Kazuki stopped at one of the doors leading to the roomier offices; one desk was placed a little to the right of a door, which had a plaque which read _K. Takahashi _on it. On that desk, slept a man.

He was roughly around his late 20's, with dark brown hair with light brown highlights, wearing a deep red jacket with a vaguely distinct collar.

Kazuki smiled a little and knocked on the desk the man was sleeping on.

"Naoyuki…" He said softly.

The man stirred a little, shifted positions, and let out a snore.

Somewhere behind him, Kazuki heard Seto say something that sounded like '_pathetic excuse for a secretary_' under his breath.

"_Kageyama Naoyuki, _wake up!" Kazuki called, shaking the man's shoulder.

Naoyuki Kageyama, lead artist for _Yu-gi-oh! Duel Monsters GX_, and Kazuki Takahashi's assistant,groggily hoisted himself up from his desk, and let out a yawn. When he saw who was there, he immediately snapped awake, ignoring the anime characters behind his _sensei_, and stood up.

"_Takahashi-sensei!" _Naoyuki said, trying to wipe away the minute amount of drool that collected on his lip.

Kazuki let out a chuckle. "Calm down, Naoyuki. It's understandable, since it's almost midnight. But if you wanted to sleep here overnight, I suggest you use the couch…"

He lifted up a pad of paper that had some drawing and a large blot on it.

"…that way you don't drool on your work."

Naoyuki gawked at the paper, taking it in his hands and looking at the large blot of slobber.

"I worked for five hours on this!" He groaned.

Everyone watched as Kazuki took off the ruined manga page off the pad, took a pencil, and shaded the entire sheet of paper. With each shade of the pencil, a little of the image from the previous sheet revealed itself. When the whole paper was shaded, there showed Naoyuki's work.

"Take that to the graphics computer and reverse the colors." Kazuki instructed, and Naoyuki left with a swift bow of thanks.

"_Juudai!" _Kazuki called out to Naoyuki's retreating form. "Try not to fall asleep on the desk again!_"_

"_Hai, Takahashi-sensei! _And don't call me _Juudai_!"

Yuugi, being quiet until now, walked up to Kazuki and tugged on his suit. "_Ano…_where is this place…?"

"Tokyo, Japan."

Kazuki unlocked the door and turned on the light, showing the anime characters what was inside.

"And this is my office."

Everyone gawked at the interior of the office. On the shelves, countless games and toys were stored. On the walls, papers showing detailed drawings of Duel Monsters were framed. On the desk, miniature Duel Monster statues were placed.

But what they were really gawking at was the wall opposite the window.

There, enclosed in glass cases, twinkling merrily in the light, were the seven Millennium Items.

Yuugi rushed to the cases. "_Uso…_" He breathed. "I placed them in the tablet and it disappeared."

Kazuki used another key to unlock the Puzzle's case. "These aren't the Items you placed there Yuugi." He pointed out, taking the Puzzle out and examining it. "These are replicas given to me by some students at Tokyo University. I daresay I have a lot of fans there."

"Fans?" Atemu asked.

"Of course." Kazuki put the Puzzle on his desk and took out a small book from the shelf, and gave it to Atemu. "Fans who adore the manga I created."

Atemu couldn't believe it. The book that Kazuki gave had him, along with the three God Cards on its cover. And below the picture bore the words:

_Story and Art by Kazuki Takahashi_

"To put it simply…I _created_ all of you."

* * *

**Sorry if it's short, my mom was all 'study or die' on me and she went out for a while...XD**


End file.
